This invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and more particularly to an intensifier hydraulic system that has a hydraulic plunger seal that interfaces against a water plunger. In such systems, replacement of the hydraulic plunger seals or the water plunger requires removal of a cylinder end cap. This operation requires time and penetration of the hydraulic system which generally results in loss of hydraulic fluid and time-consuming cleanup.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.